The present invention relates to a vibration damping apparatus for use on light stands.
Light poles and similar structures are subjected to wind induced Vibrations which can result in costly and hazardous failures of such structures. Many parameters, including pole geometry and materials, wind speed, wind gust frequency and velocity, are involved in effecting pole vibration. The present inventor has devised a vibration damping apparatus for reducing first mode natural frequency vibrations, which apparatus is described in Published U.S. Application No. 2005/0217955, filed Apr. 1, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,017, granted Jun. 19, 2007. The entire disclosure of that document is incorporated by reference herein.
While such a damper has performed effectively, it would be desirable to provide a simpler and more economical damper.